RvB and RWBY: An Unfair Contest
by ARStudios2000
Summary: Yang wants a rematch with Caboose over a series of sports events. Sequel to A Fair Contest.
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel of A fair Contest. Hope you like it!  
**

_**RvB and RWBY: An Unfair Contest.**_

 **Prologue**

Church looked at the paper which Yang had given him, and looked at the huntress. He looked back down at the paper, and said, "What the hell is this, Yang?"

Yang said, "It's a demand for a rematch."  
Church: But it has like over a dozen events written!  
Yang: These events ARE the rematch. Caboose will challenge me to these events, and if he doesn't, then my honor is regained!  
Church couldn't argue. The news of Yang losing to the biggest moron in the galaxy had spread like wildfire, and Yang's reputation had been damaged severely. Now she would do anything to get it back up, and so she came up with the proposition for a rematch.  
But then, this WAS Caboose she wanted to rematch….

Church tried to change her mind, but it was no use.

Yang: Tomorrow is the first event, and Caboose BETTER BE THERE!

Church sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this….."

 **STAY TUNED!**


	2. Suggestion box

Now before I continue with the next chapter, I would first like to ask the readers who they would prefer for being the commentators for the upcoming events in following chapters of this story.

Please drop your suggestion for which RvB or RWBY character should be a commentator in the reviews. There may only be one character as a commentator from each show.


	3. Event 1

**Event 1: Archery**

 **Commentator box**

 **ARSTudios: Hey everybody! Yeah, sorry I didn't mention I would be putting myself in the commentator box. But hey! At least we have one character from RvB and RWBY in the commentator zone as well! Ladies and gentlemen, from the RWBY side we have…. Ruby Rose!**

 **Ruby: Hey everybody! And thanks for picking me as a commentator!  
ARStudios: Well, who wouldn't pick you? You're the star of RWBY and the cutest character in the show. Although some say Velvet is the cutest….Now from RvB side… we have….Doctor Di Frnacis!  
Doc: Actually it's Doc DuFresne.**

 **Ruby: Doc do French?**

 **Doc: Doctor DuFresne!  
Ruby and ARStudios: Doctor…. De…. FrinAce?  
Doc: You know what? Just call me Doc.**

Down on the ground…

Church tapped Caboose on the shoulder, and said, "Now don't worry Caboose, me and the guys will be cheering you on, while you go out there and kick that blonds' ass."

At Yang's side….

Weiss patted Yang's shoulders, "Relax. Caboose may be stronger than you, but he is totally an idiot. In fact, I doubt he'll be able to do much in the upcoming first event."

 **Commentators box….**

 **Ruby: So what is the first event?**

 **ARstudios: Let's see (searches pockets) Knew I kept it in here….**

 **Doc: Is this it? (holds a paper)**

 **Arstudios: Oh that's it. All right Doc, what's the first event?**

 **Doc: Archery!**

On ground….

Wash spits out the orange juice he was drinking and shrieked, "ARCHERY?! What is this, the Olympics?!"

Church replied, "Well, Yang challenged Caboose to a _series of sports events._ Make sense to you?" Tucker replied, "Caboose? For archery? That's crazy. He's never even seen a bow."

On the other side of the seats….

Blake sighed, "I guess Yang chose the events where she has the advantage on purpose."

Weiss agreed, "My thoughts exactly."

 **Arstudios: Now let's begin! Archers, to your posts!**

Yang stepped forward, and so did Caboose. In the wrong way.

Church shouted, "The other way you retard!"

Caboose said, "Sorry!"

Yang and Caboose both picked up their bows.

 **Doc: Now Yang will go first.**

 **Ruby: Do it sister!  
ARstudios: Rue, you know how commentators remain neutral….**

Yang fired an arrow. Bullseye!

The RWBY characters cheer.

 **Ruby: An excellent shot from my sister. Well, it's just a matter of good genes….**

 **Doc: now don't get over excited. Caboose may be an idiot, but even he can have a flight of fancy.**

That was doubtable. Caboose first pulled out three arrows at once, and tried fitting them in the wrong way with the point end facing him. All the RvB characters tensed up. Caboose then fitted it the right way, but then he said, "Wait, what now?"  
Church face palmed, and stood up, shouting, "JUST SHOOT!"

Caboose let go of the string, which eh had pulled back a little too much. The arrow flew forward, and went right through the target, causing the RvB characters to cheer.

"All right!" Church cheered, "He did it! He actually.. OH SHIT!"

As it turned out, Church was sitting at his stand with the other Blues, _in the direction in which the arrow was supposed to travel._ When Church stood up, Caboose saw him and must've fired the arrow at HIM, not the target. And the arrow had travelled through the target, and was heading towards Church!  
Church turned to run, but it was too late. The arrow hit him right in the chest, and went through him, splattering his blood all over the stand.

 **ARStudios: oh god! Doc, do something!  
Doc: Why not just send Dr. Grey?  
Ruby: I thought she experimented on her patients.**

 **ARStudios: Never mind that! Somebody get him attention! Er…. Well people! This event has tied, with equal points for both Yang and Caboose, both who had shot their arrows right at the bullseye. However, I should deduct some aesthetic points from Caboose for trying to kill Church again. Yang is in the lead!**

Yang raised her fist in the air, hearing her friends cheer, and said, "This is just beginning, Caboose…"

 **STAY TUNED!**


	4. Event 2

**Event 2: 300m Hurdling and Obstacle course**

 **ARStudios: Well, Church is better again, thanks once again to the brilliant doctor Emily Grey!**

 **Ruby: I don't know how she patched Church up in such short time, but I don't think it was pretty…..**

 **Doc: That's why I stay away from her.**

 **ARStudios: Tsk, Tsk, now let's get back to the event, shall we?**

On ground

Church, with a crutch, walked up to Caboose and said, "All right Caboose…"

Caboose: Hello!

"I know you're not very smart, but this time, you have got to win, okay? You ca run fast, I know that much ,but you will need to run faster, and make the name of Red vs Blue shine!"

Caboose: I did not understand any of that at all, but I will win!

 **Doc: Well somebody doesn't want to lose….**

 **Ruby: but neither does the other guy! I mean girl…**

Yang stretched her legs, and said, "All right, let's do it."  
 **ARStudios: All right, let's get started!**

 **Ruby: On your marks, get set….**

 **Doc: GO!  
** On the ground, Blake raises a revolver to the air and fires, signaling the go. A guy on a hanglider crashes.

Guy: I'm okay!  
Yang and Caboose both run ahead, in full speed, getting neck to neck.

 **Ruby: Up ahead are the…. Sandbags?**

Yang jumps over the sandbags gracefully, and then over several tires, and then spikes, and then a crocodile pit. ( **Doc: Who set up this obstacle course?)** Caboose runs right through the sandbags, crushes the tires, steps and breaks the spikes, and falls into the crocodile pit. A lot of gnashing and punches can be heard, with Caboose shouting, "AH! Bad crocodiles!"  
Yang, running ahead, laughes, and looks behind, saying, "I knew you don't know how to jump!"

 **Ruby: YANG LOOK OUT!  
** Yang steps on a land mine. _KABOOM!_

Caboose runs ahead, stepping on land mines, all of them blowing up, and breaking bits of his armor, with a crocodile still biting on his jaw. Then he enters a long tent.

 **ARStudios: That tent is the Tent of Unfrigginbeleivalbe Agony.**

 **Doc: What's with the long name?**

Caboose runs past bullets getting fired at him, when Yang suddenly gets the edge. Her clothes are noticeably charred. She dodges several large blades and a buzz saw, which miss Caboose by inches. They both exited the tent.

 **ARStudios: We are now nearing the end.**

It was a tower, and at the top were two ropes, which were supposed to be used by the runners for swinging across a pond. Both climbed with quick speed (The crocodile still biting Caboose's leg), and reached the ropes.  
Yang swung across the pond with ease.

Caboose's rope snapped within a nanosecond.

 **Ruby: Oh dear! I hope he's okay!  
** Caboose ran out of the pond, soaking but apparently unharmed.

As the two approach the finish line…

 **Doc: Gee, this race is so violent. Why can't it be a little more like a normal race?**

 **ARStudios: Remember that Yang is the one who demanded a race like this.**

 **Ruby: Look they're head to head! Yang, Caboose, Yang, Caboose, Yang, Caboose!  
ARStudios: Oh yeah…Doc, stop distracting me!**

Caboose slipped, and his outstretched hands passed the finish line first.

The RvB characters cheer.

Yang then slows down, breathing heavily. Caboose got up, saying, "This race was very mean." Tucker came to Caboose, and said, "Caboose, let me kick that crocodile off your leg."  
Caboose then raised a hand, saying, "Don't worry! This is my friend! Coco! Coco, say hi!"  
 **  
**The crocodile growled.

Caboose: He is very pleased to meet you…

 **ARStudios: Well this race will make it worth the history books.**

 **Ruby: Hey, at least everybody is okay! And sane!  
** Yang stomped with frustration so hard the ground beneath and around her cracked.

 **Ruby: Er…. Almost everyone…**

 **Doc: Well, she should take yoga classes. I'm a yoga teacher myself!  
Ruby: That… won't be necessary….**

 **Doc: Next event, then?  
ARStudios: Yep. Take a little break, people! We shall be moving shortly to the next event. Cookies?  
Ruby: ME!  
STAY TUNED!**


	5. Event 3

**ARStudios: Hey Doc? Have you seen Ruby?  
Doc: She said she was going to go clothes shopping with Donut. Apparently they're trying to pick a suitable costume for the upcoming Halloween.**

 **ARStudios: Well. Looks like we need a new commentator from RWBY.**

 **Doc: Don't worry, the readers have picked their favorite!  
ARStudios: Who?**

 **Nora: NORA!  
ARStudios: SON OF A BITCH! Nora! Don't sneak up on people like that!  
Nora: But why not? It's fun! Just as commentating is gonna be!**

 **Doc: See what I mean? Everybody loves Nora!  
ARStudios: Well, I liked Ruby better….**

 **Nora: I won't disappoint!  
** On the bleachers

Ren: I shouldn't have let her go….

 **Nora: SO people! Are we ready for the next event?  
ARStudios: Now this event is a special one. It was suggested by Mr. Green37, and we have decided to replace the boxing match with this one. The next event is…..**

 **Event 3: Fighting**

 **ARStudios:** **Each character must take on the physically strongest character from the other show.  
Nora: So that means Yang fights…. Um…. Carolina?  
Doc: Actually that would be the Meta.**

 **ARStudios: And Caboose gets to fight Yatsuhashi!**

 **Nora: (leans forward so much her face is in front of the camera) WHO WILL WIN?  
ARStudios: Nora, get back! I want the camera to see my beautiful face at all times!  
Doc: Hey you're leaving me out.**

Blue stand…

Church, still on his crutch, said via radio, "All right Caboose, you're strong, that much is enough. And you don't need Aura! Your SPARTAN Shield will protect you just like Aura."  
Caboose said back, "I'm scared."

RWBY Stand….

Weiss patted Yang on the back ,and said, "I did some research on the Meta. He may be strong, but he's not too quick on his feet. You shou-"

Yang raised her hand, and said, "Thanks for the help, Weiss, but I won't be needing any info." She smacks her fists together.

 **Doc: You know, why can't we ever have some peaceful fight? Like a dance fight?**

 **ARStudios and Nora: Are you sissy?  
** Caboose enters a ring, with Yatsuhashi standing on the other end. Yang steps in the other ring, with Meta on the other end.

Yang activates her gauntlets. Yatsuhashi pulls out his sword. Meta prepares the Brute Shot. Caboose gropes his back ,and says, "Hey, where's Freckles?"

Wash looks down at where Caboose was sitting, and sees Caboose's Assault Rifle. He slowly picks it up, and says to the other Blues, "Oh no… he didn't even carry a Magnum with him…"

 **ARStudios: FIGHT!**

 **Nora: (waving a flag with Yang's face on it) Go!  
** Yatsuhashi charges, swinging his sword. Caboose steps out of the way in time, and cries, "Please don't try to kill me! I will make you feel better! Free grenades!" He then tosses several grenades, which Yatshuhashi dodges.

Tucker: At least he carried his grenades.

Yang and the Meta both charge at the same time, and punch at the same time. Both fists connect, and a large wave bursts through the air, breaking the ground around them. Meta then swings the blade of the Brute Shot, which Yang blocks, and retaliates with a punch in his lower chest. Meta grunts, and swings the Brute several times, which Yang dodges quickly and countering again and again. Then as she tries to punch again, the Meta sidesteps, grabs her arm, pulls her forward, and uses a clothesline wrestling move.

 **Doc: I wonder if the Meta can beat Yang. She is pretty fast…**

 **Nora: The Meta may be strong, but he is kinda slow.**

 **ARStudios: And it looks like Caboose has Yatsuhashi in a powerful bear hug!  
** Yatsuhashi's face was straining, while Caboose was still hugging him, saying, "Now don't worry! You are just angry! A hug always makes me feel better! Free hugs!"  
Tex sighed, "Well, at least he's doing SOMETHING….."

Yang and Meta were both engaged in a furious fist fight, with Yang dealing powerful punches which the Meta blocked, and then he returned the punches, but Yang blocked them. Then the Meta did a leg sweep, tripping Yang, and then got right on top of her, dealing punch after punch to her face. Yang then shoved him off, and got up, her eyes changing color to red, and her hair catching fire.

 **Nora: Ladies and Gentlemen! The Girl on Fire!  
Katniss Everdeen: Hey!  
**Yang fired two blasts behind her, propelling her forward, and then she landed a powerful punch right in the Meta's stomach. HE flew and landed outside the ring.

 **Doc: Geez, I would prefer a dance fight…**

 **Nora: And the Meta is out!  
** Caboose was running, with Yatsuhashi slashing his sword and missing Caboose again and again, when Church got a light bulb, and from the stands shouted, "Caboose! Yatsuhashi thinks you are a jerk!". Caboose turned around, swung his fist into Yatsuhashi's chest, dealing a crushing critical hit ( **Nora: Cuh-Rit!)** and said, "My name is Michael J. Caboose, and I… HATE…CHINAMEN!"  
Yatsuhashi looked up directly into Caboose's helmet, and said, "I'm from Vale."

"WHATEVER!"

He then snatched Yatsuhashi's sword, and slammed the handle right on top of his head. Yatsuhashi then fell to his knees, and on to the floor.

 **Doc: I may not like violence, but at least I like it when it's dramatic!  
Nora: I give bonus points to Caboose for an awesome finisher!  
ARStudios: Both Yang and Caboose have defeated their opponents! Now if we get to the scoreboard, Yang has 20 points, while Caboose has 30.**

Yang asked, "how the heck did he come up with that calculation?" **  
ARStudios: Yang and Caboose both got 10 points in event 1. Caboose lost 3 points for aesthetic reasons, that is, trying to kill Church. Then in event 2, Caboose got 10 points for passing the line first. That's 17 points. In this event, Yang and Caboose both got another 10 points for winning their fights, and Nora gave a bonus to Caboose for his finisher. That was +3 points. So Caboose now has 30 points. Yang has 20.**

 **Doc: So… caboose in the lead?  
** Yang shook her fist, and cursed, "This ain't over…. I will not lose this time…."

 **STAY TUNED!**


	6. Break

Simmons tapped Church on the shoulder, and said, "Hey Church, you need to see this rope."

Simmons showed his hands, and each and had a rope.

Simmons explained, " Now this rope is the one Yang used during the obstacle course, and this one is the one Caboose used. Now hold Caboose's one." Church held Caboose's rope, and observed Simmons's experiment.

Simmons pulled the rope, and pulled, but it remained firm.

Then he took Caboose's rope, pulled, and the rope broke with little to no effort.

Church looked at the rope, and said, "Does this mean….?"  
Simmons nodded.

"Sabotage."

 **Meanwhile…**

Donut checked on a new shirt over his pink armor, and said, "Hey guys! Found something you like?"  
Coco stuck her head out behind a mountain of clothes in her hands, and said, "I think I've covered everything."  
"Check me out!" Ruby sang.

Donut and Coco both turned to look at Ruby. She was wearing her Halloween Costume.

Donut gasped, and said, "Is that what I think it is?!"  
Coco smiled, and commented, "It fits you perfectly. I like the hat."

Ruby blushed, and said, "Oh, stop it you two!"  
Then two robbers entered the store, with one of them brandishing a M16, and the other a G36. G36 Man said, "This is a stick up! Everybody raise your hands!"  
Coco was so enraged by two dudes robbing her favorite clothing store, that she was about to walk over and murder the two, when Donut stepped in, and said, "You tow have tried to rob my favorite clothing store! Prepare to die!"

Donut pulled out his Battle Rifle, while Coco took out her handbag.

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror, and said, "You two go on. I'll check on some of the other things about my costume…"

Donut and Coco charge.

 **STAY TUNED!**


	7. Event 4

**Nora: I'm baaaaaack!**

 **ARStudios: About time! Where are my hot dogs?  
Nora: I don't (** _ **burp)**_ **know.**

 **ARStudios: NORA!  
Nora: Fine! So I ate them…**

 **ARStudios: Hey Doc, would you go get me some hot dogs?  
Doc: Haven't I gone through enough abuse already throughout Red vs Blue?  
ARStudios: Well, a little more won't kill ya. **

**Nora: So people! After the successful fighting event, we have' Oh look, Ruby's back.**

 **ARStudios: Ruby, are you wearing the Team Fortress 2 Sniper Costume?**

 **Ruby: Yeah! Pretty good idea, huh?  
Nora: Oh man, I was starting to enjoy my job…. Well! **_**Sionara!**_ **  
Doc: Why didn't you get the Medic costume?  
Ruby: Cuz I don't want a lab coat?  
ARStudios: And now we have come to our next event…**

 **Event 4: Fencing**

 **ARStudios: With…..Raiden's Katanas!**

 **Doc: Um… doesn't that cut through the armor of a Metal gear mech like butter?**

 **ARStudios: Eeeeeeeeeeexactly!  
Ruby: Well, I'll zoom in with my sniper rifle. (pulls out Sniper's sniper rifle.)**

 **Doc pulls out binoculars with the hello Kitty theme all over it.**

Wash, after hearing the 'cut through armor part' said, "Is it just me, or is Yang choosing events where somebody has a chance to die?"

Sister was wearing pom poms on her hand, and did the cheerleader act, while singing, " _Get that blonde! You can do it! Goooooooo CABOOSE!"_

But Church wasn't listening to that. If the rope had been sabotaged to extreme weakness, then how would the Raiden Katana be sabotaged?

He watched as Caboose and Yang proceeded, and Yang raised her sword, while Caboose pricked his finger, saying, "Ouch! My sword is mean!"  
 **Ruby: FIGHT!**

Yang charged, while Caboose was still fiddling with his. Yang leapt at him, sword high.  
Church held on to Tucker, screaming, "SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" Tucker shoved him off, "Fuck off!"

Caboose then saw a lucky penny, and bent to pick it up. Yang missed, and fell flat on her face. She got up, snorted, and charged again. Caboose saw her coming, and raised his sword in alarm. Both swords deflected and Yang flew back in the air and landed on her feet. Caboose's sword cracked a little.

"I knew it!" Church shouted, "She sabotaged the sword! It's made of a weaker steel!"

Caboose blocked more of Yang's attacks, until suddenly, his sword broke in half.

 **Doc: Wow! She is definitely stronger than the Meta!  
ARStudios: Hmm…. Too strong…..**

Caboose clutched his katana, and Yang then hit her sword directly in his chest. A buzzer sounded.

 _Yang 1; Caboose 0._

Church breathed a sigh of relief. Tucker said, "Church, stop holding me. Or I will seriously punch you."

Church let go of Tucker, embarrassed.

 **ARStudios: Fight!  
** Caboose, with a new sword, stepped forward. Yang charged ahead, and brought her sword in for a thrust. It hit Caboose in the chest again.

 _Yang 2; Caboose 0._

Church was practically crying now. Wash was about to comment on how pathetic he was, when a light bulb hit him.

He sneaked to the sword stand, and gently pulled Freckles's AI chip out. He then installed it into a sword. Wash ducked, as Caboose came and grabbed the sword with Freckles in it.

 **ARStudios: Yang needs one more point to win.**

 **Ruby: that's my sis! Go Yang!  
Doc: All right, begin!  
**Caboose again stepped forward, when Freckles said, "Defense mode, active."  
Caboose said excitedly, "Freckles! I thought you were with Mr. Washingtub!"

Yang leapt at him, and Freckles blocked the blow. Suddenly, the sword in Caboose's hand went on offense, and started swinging and smashing at Yang's blade. Yang and Freckles attacked at the same time. Caboose's sword, instead of breaking, held firm, although it was definitely cracking.

Both blades exchanged powerful blows, as the audience gaped in awe. Finally, both Freckles, and yang's sword, clashed at the same time. Both blades broke. Yang thrust her sword's handle at Caboose's chest. The buzzer went off.

 _Yang 3; Caboose 0._

 **Doc: And Yang is our winner! Hooray!**

 **ARStudios: A powerful fight, but worth it.**

 **Ruby: oh man…. I want a Raiden Katana…**

 **ARStudios: Here take the Buster Sword.**

 **Ruby: YAAY!**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	8. Event 5

**Event 5: Javelin Throw**

Church, who no longer needed his crutch, said, "Great. How did she rig this one?"

Yang and Caboose took positions. They both pulled Javelins out of the baskets in front of them.

 **ARStudios: All right, take your time, and throw!  
Ruby: Well, Pyrrha could do better.**

 **Doc: Hey Ruby, why are you still wearing that TF 2 Sniper Costume?  
Ruby: I like it. And this gun.**

Yang throws the javelin. It sails through the air, and keeps sailing. Church pulls out some binoculars, and sees the javelin. It looked normal enough. Wash reassured him ,"Relax Church. How could she possibly rig this?"

The javelin hit the almost end of the huge yard. Jimmy ran towards the javelin, measures the distance, and says, "4000 yards!"

 **ARStudios: An excellent throw by Yang!  
Doc: Well, let's hope Caboose can pull this off.**

Tension tore through the RvB seats. Church was scared, but realized that he had to do a risk if Caboose was to beat that cheater Yang. So he ran as fast as he could to the other end of the stadium, in the direction where the javelin was supposed to travel. He stood up, waved his arms, saying, "Caboose! Throw the javelin!"  
Caboose, seeing Church, drew back his arm and threw the javelin. The javelin was sailing straight for Church. Church ran up the steps, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

 **ARStuidos: It's coming, it's coming, It's… CHURCH! What are you doing in here?!  
Church: (Taking cover behind Doc) Don't move.**

 **Doc: Wha-**

 **Ruby: INCOMING!  
ARStudios and Ruby both take cover as the javelin sails in through the window and impales Doc. **

**Ruby: Doc!  
ARStudios: (to intercom) Dr. Grey, please report to the commentator box. **

**bursts in.**

 **: Oh no! Is my husband okay?!  
Church: Husband?! You both are married?!  
Ruby: I want cake…**

 **Dr. Grey: Of course we are silly! Don't you remember the wedding everybody attended a few weeks ago?  
Church and Ruby slip into thought**

 **ARStudios: Dr. Grey, please so to it that Doc survives. As for the event…. Well, Caboose may as well lose a few-**

 **Jimmy runs into the room**

 **Jimmy: 5000 yards!**

 **ARStudios: Cabooseis undoubtedly the winner of this round, but considering injuring Doc, 3 points have been deducted… again.** **But still, Caboose is in the lead.**

Yang shouts, "Oh man!"

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **Church: Oh yeah!  
Ruby: Um... Church? I think that javelin...**

 **Church looks down. The javelin has passed halfway through him.**

 **Church: Shit.**


	9. Emergency Room

Church and Doc were both lying down on hospital beds, while Dr. Grey circled both beds, with an injection in her hands. She gently put a hand on Doc's head, and said, "Now don't worry dear. You know I'm a professional, so there is nothing to worry about."  
Church stifled, but he was strapped to the bed. Doc simply sighed dreamily.

Church panicked, "What could you possibly see inside that woman that made you fall in love with her and marry her?!"

Doc said, "Well Church, you really need to understand people. The outside of many people may not be nice, but when you see the inside of who they are, then you discover the true beauty of them."  
Church tried to break out of the straps, screaming, "I don't have time for this Disney bullshit!"  
Dr. Grey pressed a button on a computer which tightened Church's straps, and she said, "Calm down, Church. Everything is completely under control."

Church moaned, "Not again! Please I've had your treatment once, I don't want another again! It was even worse than getting shot by a tank!"

Dr. Grey said, "Stop being a crybaby and hold still."  
She raised the injection high in the air.  
Outside the ward, Ruby and Tucker both heard Church's screams, while Dr. Grey started singing a sort of soap opera song. Doc started singing along with Dr. Grey. Tucker pulled his head away, and said, "I always thought Doc was a little…. off, but now I have proof."

Ruby started cradling herself, "I'm scared."

Tucker tried to put his hadn around her, saying, "Don't worry, babe, I'll protect ya."  
"I'm fifteen."  
"What?! You're too young for my taste."


	10. RvB Room

Church walked out of the room, limping once again. Doc was, for some unknown reason, completely fine. Tucker received them and said, "Well, I'm glad you guys are laive after getting jacked up by Dr. Grey. Bow chicka bow-"

But before he finished his catchphrase, Church punched him. Church stepped on top of Tucker and went on. HE entered the RvB room, and walked inside. Caboose was fiddling with a box full of pens. He then pulled out a golden pen, and said, "Why it reminds me of those old secret agent service pens. My dad was in the Secret Service of America."

Church plumped himself in a chair. He looked at the event sheet. There were a still a few events to go. A Track Race, Pole Vaulting, Ski Jumping and a Boxing match. Church looked at Caboose, who had somehow put on an old secret agent suit, with the tie, black jacket, white shirt and black pants. His helmet was still on. And he still had the pen. "…my dad always used these pens when he went on missions…"

Church dropped the event sheet, and sighed. No way was he going to survive four more events. And what about the Track Race thing?

"I remember that when you pressed the button on these pens twice," Caboose went on, "it shot out a dart which made you faint and then you would go to sleep for some time." Caboose pressed the pen button twice. A dart shot out, ricocheted off the wall, and hit Church in the groin. Church grabbed his balls, and collapsed to the floor. Caboose looked at him, and said, "Church! What are you doing? Don't you see what the sign says? (points to a no smoking sign) It says no sleeping!"

Tex, along with some of the other Blues, walk in, and see Church collapsed, with Caboose saying, "You always tell me not to sleep on my job, but you sleep in a no sleep zone!" Tex rushes, up to Church, pulls the pin out, and says, "Caboose, will you stop trying to kill Church?! Who will be Caboose's new coach?"  
Wash steps forward, and says, "I may try."

Tex looks at Church, and says, "Hang in there, Church, Caboose will win this event."

In the corner of the shadows the room, a ninja looks at the Blues, and disappears.


	11. Event 6

**Event 6: Track Race**

 **Sorry this took so long. Being a deviant at the same time and writing fanfictions, can be pretty time consuming.**

 **ARStudios: AH yes, another beautiful morning. Right, Rue? Why are you still wearing the TF 2 Sniper Costume?**

 **Ruby: I like it. And this Sniper Rifle.**

 **ARStudios: Well, I won't argue.**

 **Doc: Now, we are beginning the Track Race, in which both contestants are to use one vehicle each.**

RvB stand…

Wash spurts, "But Caboose only knows how to drive a tank! He can't drive anything else, not even a bicycle!" At this point, Tex stands up, saying, "I have an idea."

RWBY Stand….

Yang smiles, and walks over to Bumblebee. She starts Bumblebee's engine, and notices Caboose hasn't appeared, nor has he picked a vehicle. Then he shows up, but not with Sheila the Tank, as she had been expecting. It was, instead, a motorcycle, the one from Season 9. Yang's mouth drops open.

 **ARStudios, Ruby, and Doc are now just behind the track line**

 **Doc: On your marks….**

 **ARStudios: Get set….**

 **Ruby: GO! (Fires a round into the sky with the Sniper SMG. A Nevermore falls to the ground.)**

Caboose and Yang speed off at the same time, and both are neck to neck. Up ahead, a ramp comes along, and both drivers speed off the ramp, flying through the air. Caboose's motorcycle comes off from beneath him. Everybody gasps. The motorcycle hits the ground, balances on both wheels, keeps moving forward, and Caboose falls through the air, still in the same position, and lands right smack on top of the motorcycle. Then he speeds past Yang, causing her to hit the gas.

 **Ruby: And now up ahead we have Snipers!  
Doc: WHAT?!**

Surely enough, a sniper round missed Yang, while Caboose suddenly steered his away from another shot that missed him by inches. On the walls were Black Ops Snipers. They fired, again and again, on the two racers, who dodged them with quite a lot of skill, that is, with Yang maneuvering and caboose being as still as a rock, occasionally ducking his head.

The finish line was just one more obstacle away…

 **Ruby: The Ramp of Faith!  
ARStudios: Hold on… why is it called the Ramp of Faith?**

 **Doc: Um… I think the bottomless pit says it all…..**

Truly enough, there was a bottomless pit located right in front of the ramp, and stretched for quite a distance. ( **ARStudios: WHO ON EARTH PUT THAT THERE?!)** Both Yang and Caboose drove off the ramp, in full speed. Everybody gasped.

Yang made it to the other side. Caboose's back wheel slightly went into the huge gap of death…

But he made it. He sped on, neck to neck with Yang, and they both went through the finish line at the same time.

 **Ruby: Well, good thing that guy over there took a picture!**

The guy was the Blue Grunt Leader, who said, "I have taken this picture to show that the Blue Caboose has not lost to Yang. Here, this picture will show you that he indeed made it past the finish line first." Then he got headshotted by a Red Grunt ,who said, "Suck it, Blue!" Then HE got shot, and then all of a sudden, everybody rushed to safety as the crzed Grunts began yet another game of 'Flag Crusaders,' where you basically senselessly kill the other team and get the flag.

Glynda, with her wand, brought the photo to her, looked at it, and said, "Caboose is ahead by one inch."  
 **ARStudios: So Caboose is yet again our winner!**

 **Ruby: Well, I don't know how Bumblebee lost to that Freelancer motorcycle.**

 **Director: I believe that's simple.**

 **ARStudios: Where did you come from?  
Director points to Jaune, who is wearing a waiter tuxedo.**

 **Jaune: this is one of those moments where they say, 'I'll explain later….'**

 **Director: The Freelancer High Velocity MB001-Mark 4, also called the Cobra, is built for high speed and velocity for both quick getaway and quick catching up. Its build and engine are built purely for having fast speed while at the same time, shooting with accuracy. Bumblebee, as I believe, was built a little more for transport than speed. Considering how many students in RWBY have been seen without any form of a vehicle other than airships… but then, I would say the maximum velocity achievable by Bumblebee is quite impressive, but not as high as The MB001-Mark 4.**

 **Doc: Well, if that's the most reasonable explanation…**

 **ARStudios: Well, now we have our reason. So… hold on… where did Jaune go?  
Ruby: And why is that safe open?  
ARStudios looks inside. It has only dust in it. Doc hears something move inside a nearby closet where they keep cups and more mikes. He opens the closet and Jaune falls out, tied up and with mouth taped. Doc rips the tape off.**

 **Jaune doesn't have a mouth. His mouth (or, more accurately, the mouth's design since RWBY uses Poser) is still on the tape, shouting "YOU REMOVED MY MOUTH!"**

 **Doc slaps the tape back on, removes more lightly,**

 **Jaune: Somebody knocked me out and took all the money raised by selling tickets for this event!**

 **ARStudios: WHAT?! That money was for helping the earthquake victims in North Pakistan! Who would do such a despicable thing?!  
STAY TUNED!**

 **Ruby: Wait… you never told us this event series was a charity event.**

 **ARStudios: Originally, it wasn't. This is an updated idea.**

 **Ruby: OH! So it's to build some-**

 **ARStudios: Yes, you get the point.**


	12. Announcement

Even though I don't celebrate Christmas, and it is a week before it (and a few days)

May I just say MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And don't forget to read my other fanfictions, and I am planning a RWBY and Counter Strike Crossover.


	13. Event 7

**Event 7: Pole vaulting**

Caboose walked quickly to Wash, and then Tex's voice came, saying, "That went smoothly." Wash said, "Man you impersonate Caboose on a motorcycle really well."

Tex deactivated her armor camouflage, changing her armor color from blue to black. She said, "Impersonating Caboose is like, the easiest thing in the world. He doesn't really do much."

Wash checked the list, and said, "Right, Pole Vaulting is next!"  
Tucker butted in, "Sheesh, this is more like some badly written fanfiction."

"What?"  
 **ARStudios: You know I wonder why this is called Pole Vaulting.**

 **Ruby: Because there are poles?  
ARStudios: Ruby, take that Santa hat off your head. Christmas is over.**

 **Ruby: It kept my head warm….**

 **ARStudios: Hold on! Why am I here? (Disappears into thin air)**

 **Doc: Sheesh, now this is starting to look more like a badly written fanfiction.**

 **Ruby: Totally. Hey look! Bazookas!  
** Surely enough, Yang and Caboose were now walking with bazookas to a line.

 **Doc: Whoa whoa! What is this?! Is every event now supposed to have explosions?!**

 **Ruby: I don't know. They don't look loaded.**

 **Soldier: Course they don't, foolish little girl! Those are Rocket Jumpers. They still have rockets in them.**

 **Ruby: Hold on! Let me check the Weapons Guide…**

 **Doc: Hold on. Are you that Team Fortress 2 guy?**

 **Soldier: What?  
Ruby: (Whispering) He's not very bright….**

 **Soldier: I heard that.**

Yang and Caboose both stood behind the white line, and waited. Yang simply smiled. The Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier aimed a magnum into the air and fired. A Nevermore Birdie fell from the sky.

Yang went first, running forward, and aimed her Rocket Jumper at the ground. She fired a single rocket, and flew into the air. First she did a flip, went over the top bar and landed right on her feet on the huge mattress. The crowd went nuts and Doc replayed the flip.

 **Ruby: Now it's Caboose's turn! Can he do it?  
** the crowd was now constantly cheering Caboose's name. Caboose looked at the crowd, and his friends. Then he turned around, and said, "then let's do this!"

He ran the wrong way towards the bleachers. Wash and the others shouted, "The other way! Caboose, the other way!"

Caboose turned around ,and ran to the RIGHT way, and then ran as fast as his armored legs could carry him. HE aimed the rocket launcher at the ground, and fired. A red glowing grenade popped out instead, and he immediately froze. "Why, shouldn't it explode?"  
The grenade exploded, and Caboose then found himself flying in the air, and he then flailed, saying, "Oh my god, this is terrifying but still so much fun but it is terrifying since I am so high and I have only gone this high in a bird shaped alien thingy and this is so high, and I remember going with my friends in Reach and they too k me to lots of things on fire, but I am still so terrified but it is still so exciting because I am so high and Sarge has only ever gone this high only with a jet-" _**SLAM!**_ "pack…."  
In the amount of time that had elapsed since he first flew into the air, Caboose had wasted all of it with unnecessary dialogues, and therefore slammed right into the ground. He had hardly moved an inch further in terms of distance while he had been flying.

 **Ruby: OUCH! That has GOT to hurt!  
Doc: I wouldn't say that. Caboose is like, a brick wall.**

 **Ruby: But that much height should have left a mark.**

 _Meanwhile:  
_ ARStudios carefully examined the footprints, and then pulled the magnifying glass back into the Victorinox Swiss Army Knife. He always kept it since it was useful in almost any situation. He followed the footprint trail, and discovered that it led out of the stadium.

"Hmmmm…"  
Carefully following the trail, he made his way out of the stadium, and then the tracks stopped.  
"It appears the thief may have used some transport to get away. How will I find him?"  
"Oh he had some transport all right."  
ARStudios spun around, and pulled out the Swiss Knife's flamethrower (it really had one) and saw Qrow standing.

"Qrow Branwen? What are you doing here?"

"I was here because I was enjoying this." He pulled out a flask containing his favorite drink. Alcohol.  
"Seriously, won't you die of alcohol poisoning t this rate?"  
"(casually) Yes."

"…."

"You need help by the looks of it."  
"Yes. The money collected for this event was stolen."  
"You mean the Caboose vs Yang ultimate showdown?"  
"Mm Hm."

"Well, I'll see what I can do…"  
 **STAY TUNED!**


	14. Event 8

**Event 8: Ski Jumping**

 **Doc: That's right. Good old fashioned ski jumping. I'm sure there's nothing difficult in that for Caboose, right?  
** Caboose, wearing skis, was jumping around with them, saying, "I'm already a ski jump professional!"  
 **Ruby: Maybe not….**

 **Doc: you never know. Caboose always has the element of surprise on his side.**

Caboose is holding a knife coated in venom in his hand. Caboose realizes the camera is watching him, and hides the knife.

"Uh… TUCKER DID IT!"

 **Doc: to your ramps! And please this time let there be no guns or explosives.**

 **Ruby: And today's snowboards are the same snowboards as seen in Intrusion 2! Used by the ice ninjas as they chased the scarf hero down the hill slopes with rocket launchers and katanas!**

 **Doc: Come on. Does EVERYTHING need to have a weapon in it?**

 **Ruby: Oh yes, they do.**

The Insurrectionist Leader stood with a gun in hand, raised it to the air, and said, "GO!" and fired. A guy on a hanglider crashed.

First Yang goes off on her rocket propelled snow board, down the 200 ft long ramp, when a snow ninja from Intrusion 2 jumps with his iconic "HOOAH!" The music 'Sliiide' of the Intrusion 2 Soundtrack starts playing. Yang looks back ,and shoots with two blasts of Ember Celica. The ninja dodges the first one, but gets hit by the other one, but still manages to stay firmly on his snowboard. Then he fires a rocket at Yang. Yang punches the rocket, which flies back and hits the ninja right in the face. Yang turns her attention back to the ramp, and flies off it.

Suddenly, Blue050645TL teleports into the commentator box. He whispers something into Doc's helmet.

 **Doc: Oh really? Well, listen up everybody! Due to the fact that the fans are getting restless, let's just skip ahead.**

 **Ruby: How do we-**

 **SKIP EVERYTHING (Including Yang landing on her feet, and then Caboose going off the ramp and crashing into a Boeing 747 in mid air.)**

 **Doc: Well Yang wins this round!**

 **Ruby: And somebody GET CABOOSE!**

Caboose screams: "HEY I CAN SEE BLUE GULCH FROM HERE!"

 **STAY TUNED! AND SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, I GOT LAZY. :D**

ARStudios looks at Qrow, who looks at the huge building up ahead. It was silent, but they both went in. ARStudios, rather reluctantly.

Church: BUT WHAT ABOUT CABOO- Oh wait, he's falling off of it now. It'll do hi msome good, he could use some sense knocked into his head.


	15. Announcement 2

**Doc: Well people, we are now arriving near the highly anticipated and highly awaited final event….. the grand boxing match between Yang And Caboose!  
Ruby: All tickets have now been sold out and people in large numbers have gathered everywhere to see this match!  
Doc: Sponsored by ARStudio's youtube channel which can be found on this link:**

ww w. you tu be channel/UCGXg1Dv8g_LNHN_COWAvMIw

 **Ruby: And by his deviantart page!**

 **Doc: Please support both pages.  
** RWBY Room

Blake looked at Yang, saying, "And just HOW are you going to rig this one?"

Yang thought about it a little and smiled.

RvB Room

Wash turned to the Blues and said, "Now Yang will try her best to cheat on this one too. Now the best we can in fact do….is cheat back."  
Tucker stood up, "Aw yeah! Now we're talking! I'll just let Lopez install a gun into Caboose's gloves."  
Lopez: De ninguna manera. (No way.)

Simmons said, "Thanks Lopez! Now we definitely can't lose.

Lopez: Oh mi querido Senor….. (Oh my dear Lord….)

Wash shouted, "NO NOT GUNS! Something that doesn't look like we cheated….."

Donut suggested, "Uh…..spiked gloves?"  
"No."  
Grif said, "Why not just play dead? That always works for me."  
Wash said, "Grif, have you EVER read the RWBY Facts by ARStudios?"

Grif said rather meekly, "Yeah….."

Caboose said, "Why don't we just put iron inside my gloves to make them punch harder?"

There was silence ,and Sister shouted, "Woo! Let's do that!"  
Church sighed, "Sometimes, I really don't understand how Caboose becomes a genius every once a while."

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **Note that there are spaces in the link provided. When entering hte link into search bar, please remove the spaces. The spaces were added so fanfiction .n et wouldn't remove them again and again. like how I put spaces under the underlined text.**


	16. Final Event: Event 9

**Doc: This is it folks. The event you've all been waiting for…..**

 **Ruby: THE BOXING MATCH BETWEEN CABOOSE AND YANG!**

Crowd goes nuts. Yang emerges from her area, and Caboose from his. Good luck, kiddo.

As they entered the ring, Yang looked straight at Caboose, mouth and eyes firm on their target. Caboose just said, "Hello!"

Yang smacked both gloves together. Caboose did the same, but somehow missed.

Church went close to the ring, and shouted, "Caboose, now remember."  
"Uh huh."  
"Listen to me very, very carefully."  
Caboose then shook his head and said, "What were we talking about again?"

"GAAAAAH!"

The Sleeveless Insurrection Soldier clanged a bell. MATCH BEGUN!  
Yang advanced, while Caboose had his back to her, completely oblivious.

"CABOOSE LOOK OUT!" Church screamed and backed away.

Caboose turned around and just in time to get a right cross right at his face. HE actually stumbled backwards, and Yang took advantage of this, and landed punch after punch on Caboose's visor. Caboose then got pushed back to the corner, and then Yang just releases everything she has.

Church shouts, "Caboose punch her back!"  
Caboose shouting over the sound of metal breaking, "But that would be mean!"  
Church shouted, "CABOOSE! SHE DOESN'T CARE IF SHE KILLS YOU! AND I DON'T GIVE A DANG IF WHAT YOU SHOULD DO IS MEAN! BUT IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING, THEN YOU WILL LOSE AND GIVE YANG THE SATISFACTION OF THE VICTORY BY METHODS OF CHEATING SO START PUNCHING BACK!"

"Cheating? She's been cheating?"  
"YES!"  
Yang got ready to deal the strongest punch she had, when Caboose stood up, turned towards her, and said, "My name is Michael J Caboose….and I…..HATE…HEATERS!"

Grif shouted, "It's cheaters, you idiot!"

"That too!"

Yang sent the punch, but Caboose blocked it, and dealt a punch right in her face, and then on her belly. Yang flew to the apron (those ropes) and flung back to Caboose, who landed another punch in her face. Yang got knocked down….

 **Ruby: But Caboose is relentless! Landing blow after blow to the body!  
Doc: head…..**

 **Ruby: Sorry. I was referencing a similar line said in Real Steel.**

 **Doc: And the scoreboard says Caboose has unlocked a new achievement! In yo face! Land 20 punches into a Hunter's face.**

 **Ruby: Whoa. And Caboose just keeps increasing the number.**

Yang then shoved him off. She stood up, and turned her head, and looked at Blake in the bleachers. Blake nodded her head.

Blake said to Weiss, "Now."  
Weiss carefully went behind the bleachers, and pulled out a remote. She pressed the big red button. Suddenly, Caboose went dead still, and stuck like a statue. Wash said, "Oh no! Armor lock! Those RWBY cheaters somehow figured out how to activate it remotely and from a distance!"  
"But how?" Tex asked. Simmons noticed Weiss was missing, and then saw something behind the bleachers.

"I don't know how, but I think I know who…."

Weiss was looking through the bleachers, and watched as Yang started Caboose with powerful blows. She sighed, "yang, what have you become…but…she's kinda scary….."  
"But you still shouldn't support cheaters." Simmons grabbed the remote and hit the red button. Caboose went back in motion and punched Yang hard at her incoming boxing glove.  
Weiss jumped at Simmons, saying, "give that back!" While Simmons kept her at arm's length away, saying, "Suck it, White!"

The boxing fight between Caboose and Yang grew so intense, the arena began to grow unstable, and the force from the impacts of the punches of both was felt by everybody. Yang and Caboose both landed punches to each other at the same time. Both stumbled back. Yang's hair caught fire, her eyes grew red, and she screamed, "JUST. GO. DOWN!"

Caboose screamed in his monotone, "JUST. BE. NICE!"

And both punches went forward, and the impact generated so much force, that the ring completely broke. The support of the nearby bleachers broke. People were completely awed.

Caboose and Yang were standing completely still.

Yang dropped by one knee.

And she collapsed.

 **Doc: It's amazing! It's….why isn't my microphone working?**

 **Ruby: I think because the shockwave ruined it.**

 **Doc: Oh….**

 **Ruby: But how did Yang lose?!**

 **Doc: Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that Caboose can withstand earth gravity multiplied by 10?**

 **Ruby: ?!**

RvB characters lose their heads. They started cheering wildly, with Church and Wash screaming, "HE DID IT!" Both did a chest bump, but Church got knocked down since Wash was physically more fit, and Church was in a weak state.

Yang slowly got up, and walked away.

Caboose noticed, and said, "Hey wait!"  
 **STAY TUNED FOR FINAL CHAPTER!  
And sorry I took so long. Got wound up in my exams, and in deviantart, and in playing Dead Frontier and Final Fantasy. But hey! We're close to the official end.**


	17. The End

Caboose followed Yang through the hallway. "Wait!" he said after her. Yang stopped, and turned around. Her eyes were red. Not with rage, as they normally are, but, in fact, with tears. She looked pretty miserable alright.

Caboose said, "Now why are you crying?"  
Yang slowly said, "The….humiliation…"  
Caboose then raised one hand and said, "Now look, my dad told me, losing happens. Nobody is immune from it. Even good guys lose sometimes. But that doesn't mean the world has ended. You could always try better the next time. But just remember, some things in which you lose, you are supposed to have fun."

Yang looked up at him.

"And as the old saying goes, 'You can't always be a winner.' I always remember that before something bad happens to me."

Yang blinked off her tears, and said, "Wow….those have got to be the wisest words I have ever heard from you."

"Really? Wait….what does that mean? And now I forgot what we were talking about."  
Yang chuckled to herself.

 **Doc: So people! The Winner of Unfair Contest is…..Michael J. Caboose!**

 **Ruby: And we have no award to give!  
** "And I'm back!"  
ARStudios said as he stumbled in, with a huge sack. "I got back all the money that was stolen!" Qrow walked in too, saying, "Yeah, it wasn't easy. For some reason, AR here seemed to be a butt monkey to the robbers….."  
Doc looked confused, "Um…ok…..well, Caboose won!"  
Wash sighed happily, "As the old saying goes…Cheaters never prosper."  
Weiss said, "You could say that again."

 **FINALLY THE END!**

 **Sorry this took so long. Got hung up on deviantart and Pivot Animator.**


End file.
